Zorro: Diego is Fed Up!
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: One-Shot Scene: Diego is tired and fed up with having to put his life on hold for Zorro. When Victoria arrives at the de la Vega hacienda in fear of losing her tavern to the alcalde over an unfair tax, Diego gets into a heated argument with his father over his seemingly unwillingness to stand up the alcalde like a true de la Vega. Will Diego reveal all in the heat of the moment?


_Author's Note: This is just a short one-shot snippet that's been going around in my head recently so I thought I would write it down and share it with you. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _I am too impatient to use a Beta reader, so I apologize upfront for any typos, grammatical errors, overuse of a word (I'm famous for that), etc. Although, I am continually improving upon my stories once publishing them; so if you re-read it at a later time, you may find it much improved._

 _Disclaimer: Zorro belongs to A &E, Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, and the estate of Johnston McCulley; and I am in no way seeking financial gain for this story. It is being written solely for my enjoyment and hopefully for the enjoyment of my readers._

 _Additional Disclaimer: I'm trying to write different story ideas than other fanfiction authors have written, but I have read so many different New World Zorro fanfictions that it's possible some of my ideas may be a spinoff of some of those ideas. So if anything sounds familiar at all, that author, of course, gets full credit for coming up with that idea first. Or it may just be a matter of great minds think alike…you never know. ;)_

 _Also, I want to thank KatieZFan for her suggestion on changing some of the wording towards the end. Thank you again, KatieZFan! :)_

 **Zorro: Diego is Fed Up!**

" _What a week!"_ Diego thought to himself as he emerged from the hidden door in the fireplace and entered the empty library. Despite now being back in his blue caballero suit, sans the jacket, and wearing a ruffled white shirt, he appeared haggard and tired after a night of chasing banditos all over the country side. There seemed to be a recent outbreak of criminal activity near the pueblo in the past week, and Diego had been riding as Zorro almost every night trying to round them up to be sent to the alcalde's jail.

Despite knowing how much good he's been doing for the pueblo, Diego's enthusiasm for riding as his alter ego was beginning to wane. He was fed up and tired of the entire situation. He wanted his life back and to be respected for himself, especially by his father and Victoria. But that was a whole other story. A story he didn't want to dwell on at the moment as he needed sleep…badly. But he knew going to bed was hopeless as his father would be up soon and wanted him to accompany him to Don Pedro's rancho to look at his prized bull to negotiate for stud rights.

Diego sighed. _"Perhaps I can get a few minutes of sleep on the settee until breakfast."_ Diego considered as he made his way over to said piece of furniture. He immediately lay down on the settee and stretched out his long legs the best he could with his right foot still on the floor.

But despite his best efforts, sleep eluded him. As soon as Diego shut his eyes, his mind started to race with thoughts of what could have been or what could be if he was ever able to retire Zorro and lead a normal life again. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable on the settee; but finally realized he was too riled up from his all night excursion and his frustration with his seemingly impossible situation.

So he gave up, opened his eyes, and got to his feet in search of a good book to read instead. He located a novel on the shelf in the library he had been meaning to read but hadn't had a chance, then returned to his comfortable seat on the settee. _"Perhaps I can at least relax and escape for a while into a good book._ " He thought to himself as he opened the book and began reading.

Although, that was not meant to be either, as a few minutes after getting settled down with his book, Diego heard banging on the hacienda's front door. "Don Alejandro!" He heard Victoria's voice shout.

Diego groaned in annoyance while Victoria continued with her attempt to wake the sleeping household. "What now?" He grumbled under his breath as he placed his open book over his face, dreading what he was going to hear next as the loud banging continued on, much to his discontent. He was too tired to care whether it was Victoria or not. He just wanted to sleep.

"Diego! Didn't you hear the banging on the front door?!" Don Alejandro asked with disgust as he walked passed the library wearing his maroon caballero suit and watched as his only son was taking no action to answer the incessant noise Victoria was making or even acknowledge his own father. He sighed. "It's all right. Don't get up. I'll get it." He said sarcastically with a grunt and then proceeded to open the door to let Victoria in. "What's wrong, my dear?" He asked her with concern as soon as he opened the door, and she rushed in wearing a red skirt and white short sleeved blouse.

"Oh, Don Alejandro, I don't know what to do. The alcalde has issued a tax of 6000 pesos on my tavern." Victoria told him. "He insists that if I do not pay the tax by 4:00 o'clock today, that he, as the representative of the King's government, will seize my tavern for back taxes. Don Alejandro, what am I going to do? I cannot pay such an expensive tax."

Alejandro clenched his fists at his sides and grimaced in rage. "That is extortion and it's illegal! And he knows it!" He replied. "This has gone far enough!" He then turned his head back in the direction of the library. "Diego!"

"Yes, Father." Diego finally replied, his voice muffled by the book still over his face.

Don Alejandro became agitated at Diego's lack of emotion towards the situation and stormed over to settee, abruptly grabbing the book off of his son's face, closing and swatting it at Diego's hindquarters to motivate him. "Get up, Diego! This is no time for sleeping! Victoria is in trouble, and it's up to us to get her out of it."

"Father!" Diego retorted in anger as he quickly sat up in surprise at Alejandro's prodding. "What are you doing?!"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Don Alejandro stated as he slammed the book on a nearby table. "If you can't act like an adult and a de la Vega…then I'm going to start treating you like child until you start taking responsibility around here."

"What?! You can't be serious! I'm a grown man!" Diego retorted as he got to his feet and rounded on his father, preparing for the argument that was sure to follow.

"Then start acting like one! You're not a child anymore, Diego. You cannot fritter away your life by staying up all night reading books, sleeping all day, or working on those pointless experiments of yours. This is going to stop! There is a real world out there and a friend has come to us for help. Now be a man and help me stand up to the alcalde for once!"

Victoria, who had followed Don Alejandro into the library, watched the heated exchange between father and son with unease. She didn't want this. "Please don't be upset with Diego, Don Alejandro." Alejandro turned to look at her. "I'm sure Zorro will help me."

Diego rolled his eyes. "Zorro again."

Alejandro glared at him. "Well, at least Zorro is doing something about the problems in this pueblo, Diego." Alejandro told his son with ire. "Which is more than I can say for you! Get ready. Victoria and I are leaving in a few minutes for the pueblo; and I expect you to be on your horse and ready to go with us." Alejandro declared as he marched out of the sala towards his room to get ready himself.

Victoria glanced at Diego with sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Diego. I didn't mean to cause a fight between you and your father."

Diego looked at her with appreciation as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "It's not your fault, Victoria. Don't blame yourself. This isn't anything new."

"But I feel responsible." She replied with a guilty expression on her face.

"Don't be…" Diego tried to assure her as he started to pace again thinking about the angry words he had just exchanged with his father, his frustration growing at every passing second. _"How can my father be so cruel? If he only knew the truth…"_

"Come on, Diego!" Alejandro ordered as he returned to the library with his ceremonial blade strapped around his waist. "Now is a time for action."

"You do realize this is just a trap for Zorro." Diego tried to point out. "It's obvious by the amount of pesos he is trying to extort from Victoria. It's the same amount as the bounty on Zorro's head. The alcalde always does these things in hopes of capturing him!"

"Of course it's a trap for Zorro!" Alejandro agreed. "But, unlike you, I cannot idly sit by while this lady loses her tavern!"

"I know, Father, but there has to be another way. We can just pay the alcade the 6000 pesos." Diego insisted.

Alejandro shook his head in disgust with his son. "Diego, I refused to pay the alcalde one centavo for his illegal tax on Victoria's tavern! If we pay him once, he will think he can do it again." He paused as he pointed at his son. "No, we are going to rally all of the caballeros and ride to the pueblo…force the alcalde to rescind the tax."

"But what about Zorro? He could help us too?" Victoria asked.

Diego rolled his eyes at the mention of his alter ego's name again and then looked at Victoria. "Maybe…If he hears about it."

"How could he not?! The alcalde is threatening to take away my tavern." Victoria exclaimed. "If he doesn't come and I lose my tavern, I will never forgive him."

Diego gazed at Victoria with surprise, crossing his arms across his chest. "What if he was detained for some reason and couldn't come?" He asked her out of curiosity.

Victoria paused, not really thinking about that. "Well, of course, if he had a good reason he couldn't come…I would understand that."

Diego turned his attention back to Don Alejandro. "Father, I think it would be a good idea if I stay here and look through my law books…"

"Stay here?! You want to stay here, Diego?!" Alejandro retorted. "Do you hear yourself?! You are trying to run away yet again!"

"No, Father, I think it's important…."

"NO! You will be coming with us and standing up to the alcalde!" Alejandro ordered as he pointed at his son again. "You are NOT staying HERE, Diego! Not this time!"

"Father, you don't understand! I can…"

"Just stop! I don't want to hear any more of your excuses." Alejandro paused as he looked at Diego with disappointment in his eyes. He held both of his hands out in front of him, pleading to understand. "Diego…I don't know you, son." Alejandro finally said in defeat, not wanting to waste any more time arguing. "What happened to you in Spain? Tell me! Because this isn't the son I sent to university."

"Don Alejandro, Diego doesn't need to come." Victoria interjected, trying to defuse the situation. "He wouldn't be much help anyway. You know he can't fight." Diego cringed inwardly at Victoria's comment and dropped his arms to his sides.

Alejandro sighed. "You're right, Victoria. Let's leave Diego to his books while we try to save your tavern without him." He replied with irritation as he and Victoria started for the front door.

"Wait!" Diego finally shouted in frustration, causing them to turn back to look at him.

"What?!" Alejandro retorted as he put both his hands on his hips.

Diego paused, rubbing the back of his neck again as he started pacing back and forth, wondering if he should just tell them the truth.

"Well, what is it, Diego? We're listening. We don't have all day!" Alejandro badgered him.

Diego halted his pacing and looked at his father with frustration and determination. "I am fed up with always looking like the fool, the coward, and the weakling! I do more for this pueblo than you can ever imagine!" He informed him, waving his arms around in front of him.

"When?!" Alejandro asked with suspicion…not quite believing his son. "Because you could have fooled me."

Diego laughed at the irony as he turned away from them, throwing his hands up towards the ceiling before dropping them to his sides again. "I guess I played my part too well."

"What part, Don Diego?" Victoria now asked out of sincere curiosity.

Diego looked directly at her. "The part of the cowardly, clumsy caballero, who is inept with a sword and could get lost in his own backyard."

"Are you trying to tell us that you're not?" Alejandro asked crossing his arms in front of his chest as Diego gave him a pointed look.

"Yes!"

Alejandro sighed as he shook his head. "Why would you pretend to be those things, if you're not?"

A pregnant pause fell upon the room as Diego considered his options and Alejandro and Victoria awaited his answer. He glanced back and forth between the two of them before coming to a decision…one that he hoped he wouldn't regret later. "Because I'm Zorro." Diego finally answered matter of fact.

Alejandro and Victoria stared at him with shock. "Diego, you can't possibly be Zorro." Victoria replied with disbelief.

"I am." Diego replied with sadness in his voice at Victoria's reaction. "I'm sorry, Querida, for not telling you sooner." He apologized. Victoria gasped at Diego's use of Zorro's endearment for her and covered her mouth with both of her hands as Alejandro continued to stare at his son. "I hope you aren't too disappointed that it's me." Diego's heart began to break when Victoria didn't answer him right away and just continued to stare at him with disbelief.

"Diego..." Alejandro began, finally regaining his senses and realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as Diego noticed tears were forming in Victoria's eyes as the reality of Zorro's true identity was starting to take root.

 _"It's as I feared. She doesn't love the man behind the mask."_ Diego thought to himself as he sadly turned his attention back to his father. "I'm sorry, Father. I didn't think it would be safe to tell you." He informed him.

"I'm not some wilting flower, Diego. I could have handled the truth and maybe even helped you." Alejandro insisted and then turned to follow Diego's gaze to glance at Victoria who was now seated in a nearby chair. He became concerned for her as well. "Victoria, my dear, are you all right?"

She nodded in response as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You're disappointed." Diego stated rather than asked.

Victoria immediately shook her head. "No…I'm just…I'm ashamed of myself, Diego. You must hate me."

"Ashamed of yourself? Why? I could never hate you, Victoria. Why do you think that?" Diego asked with confusion as he approached and knelt down in front her on one knee.

"I've been so cruel to you." Victoria explained as he put his hands on the arms of the chair, restraining himself from defying convention and taking her into his arms to comfort her in front of his father. "I've belittled and humiliated you so many times. I am so sorry, Diego. If I had known…"

Diego let out a sigh of relief. "Is that all? I thought you were disappointed it was me…just plain, boring, old Diego."

Victoria then looked at Diego with love her eyes. "I'm not disappointed." She paused as she smiled at him. "I'm actually relieved."

It was Diego's turn to be shocked. "Relieved?"

"Yes…I imagined Zorro to be someone I didn't know at all who probably was a complete stranger to me. I was beginning to think that perhaps he didn't really care about me as much as I thought he did because it's been 5 years since he first declared his love for me, and I still didn't know who he is. And perhaps I was foolish to believe that a man who I would only see for a few fleeting moments at a time could possibly be in love with me. Zorro was never around." She paused as she smiled brightly at Diego through her tears. "But as Don Diego, he always was."

Diego smiled back at her. "Yes, I have always been there for you…either as Zorro or Don Diego."

"This can't be happening. I must be dreaming." Victoria exclaimed as Diego shook his head no.

"It's not a dream." Diego tried to assure her as Victoria reached out and threw her arms around Diego's neck, finally enabling him to embrace her and comfort her as he wanted to as she continued to cry on his shoulder. "Shh. It's all right, Victoria. I'm not angry at you. I love you and understand you didn't know the truth. I brought it on myself by always acting the fool, which was necessary to protect the identity of Zorro." He paused, returning his thoughts to the original reason for her visit. "We'll make sure the alcalde doesn't take your tavern away from you. We will find a way. I would never let that happen to you, Querida. I hope you believe that."

Victoria nodded as she backed out of their embrace enough so she could look into her novio's eyes. "Si, Diego. I do believe that."

"And how exactly are we going to do that…Senor Zorro?" Alejandro asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Diego wasn't quite sure how to take his father's question as it had a sarcastic tone to it. "You're angry."

Alejandro sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't know. This is just so…so…" He let out a huff. "Diego, I don't think I even know you anymore. Are you more Zorro or are you more Diego?"

Diego released Victoria and got to his feet. "I'm both…" He paused. "…to some extent. I guess you could say I'm somewhere in the middle. Zorro is the more daring and adventurous side of me. Although, the mask frees me to do and say things that I wouldn't normally be able to, as the anonymity the mask creates allows me to act without as many consequences." He paused again. "And I am still very much like the Diego you know…I like all of my scholarly and artistic pursuits; but…I may have exaggerated them a bit. That and I may have downplayed my saber fighting abilities among other things that would have connected me to being Zorro."

"Downplayed your saber fighting abilities? That's the understatement of the year." Alejandro retorted as he sighed and shook his head. A smile then formed on his lips as he then glanced up at his son with pride. "I can hardly believe it. My son…is Zorro." He was grinning ear to ear now as he opened his arms and embraced his son.

Diego was at first stunned by his father's sudden change of mood about the situation, but then eagerly returned his father's embrace. "Yes, Father."

Alejandro released his son but continued to hold his sons arms in his hands. "I am so proud of you, son." Tears formed in his eyes, despite him trying hard to hold them back. "Diego, you are definitely no coward and a de la Vega worthy of the name."

Now it was Diego's turn to tear up as he smiled back at his father. "Thank you, Father. That means a lot to me."

But then both men seemed to remember at the same time that Victoria was still sitting in the chair next to them, watching the exchange in awe. "But what about Victoria?" Alejandro asked his son.

Alejandro's question snapped Victoria out of her shock as she got to her feet and walked up to Diego. "Yes, what about me? And the promises you made to me that we would one day be together? Did you really mean them?"

Diego's face fell as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course, I meant them. I love you, Victoria; and I want you to be my wife."

"Then we are still engaged?" Victoria asked as they both back out of the embrace and stared into each other's eyes.

"What? You're engaged?" Alejandro interjected causing both Diego and Victoria to look at him. "When were you going to tell me this?

"Zorro proposed to me a couple of months ago." Victoria informed the older don.

Alejandro gave his son a look of suspicion. "You proposed to Victoria as Zorro and didn't tell her your name?"

"Well…I…uh…" Diego stumbled over his words. "Yes." He finally admitted in shame.

"Diego." Alejandro replied, ashamed of his son's actions towards Victoria.

"It's all right." Victoria tried to assure Don Alejandro as she put her left hand on his right arm. "To give him some credit, he was going to reveal himself to me then…but then he overheard some banditos threatening to torture me to get information from me about Zorro so they could capture him and collect the bounty on his head."

Diego glanced at Victoria with surprise and then turned back to his father. "Yes, that is the truth. I had planned on telling her; but under the circumstances, I didn't think it was wise."

"So why now? Why are you telling us your secret now?" Alejandro asked his son.

Diego sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. "Because I'm tired of always disappointing you." He said to his father and then turned his gaze to Victoria. "And of always being compared to the legend…and reminded of how much I'm not like him." Both his father and Victoria looked down at their feet in shame. Noticing this, Diego continued by assuring them that he wasn't upset with them. "Please don't blame yourselves." They then glanced back up at Diego. "As much as it pained me, I knew it was necessary to keep everyone safe and to protect my identity. So I endured the insults and the badgering so I could protect the pueblo from tyranny."

Tears were flowing down Victoria's cheeks. "You've sacrificed so much for us, Diego."

Diego pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around his preciosa, laying his head on top of hers. "I never believed it would go on for this long. I arrogantly thought it would only last long enough for the alcalde to see reason. But sometimes I think I made things worse because both alcaldes started inventing ways to hurt the pueblo just to get me to come out of hiding so they could capture Zorro."

Victoria shook her head and looked up at Diego just as Alejandro looked at his son with disbelief. "Don't think that, son. You've done more good than you can imagine. You don't know what the pueblo was like before Zorro arrived."

"Your father is right, Diego." Victoria added. "Luis Ramon was much more ruthless before Zorro. Zorro kept him from doing worse things."

"And what about Alcalde De Soto? He's almost as bad and his main goal IS to capture Zorro." Diego sighed. "I almost have to wonder if he was using Ramon's records to think up some of his traps to capture me."

Alejandro laughed. "Then he is a lot more stupid that we thought. Because none of those tricks ever worked."

"So now what?" Victoria inquired. "How are we going to stop him from taking my tavern without getting Zorro captured?"

Diego smiled mischievously. "I actually think I have a solution to this whole mess." He then walked over to retrieve a book from the library and opened it to a page he had previously bookmarked, showing it to his father.

"Ah haa." Don Alejandro laughed and smiled wide. "That might just work."

Victoria glanced between the two, wondering what they were up to. "What might work?"

Diego then held the book out in front of him to read it. "There is law in this book that states, and I quote, 'If any Spanish citizen, including those of the military, cause any physical harm to the king or any member of the royal family, it is considered an act of treason; and therefore, punishable by death.'" He then snapped the book shut with a satisfied smirk.

"And what does this have to do with us saving my tavern?" Victoria asked with confusion.

"Well, my dear, I think it's time for a wedding, don't you think?" Alejandro asked to both Diego and Victoria's surprised.

"Huh?" Victoria was really confused.

"What my father is trying to say is…that my mother was a distant cousin to the king of Spain." Diego explained. "And incidentally…that also makes me a cousin to the king."

"And that means if you and Diego were to marry, that _you_ would also be a part of the royal family as are we." Alejandro added.

"What?!" Victoria was shocked now as she looked between both de la Vega men. "You never told me that?" She paused as another thought occurred to her. "H-How could Diego marry me? I'm just a business woman who owns a tavern. I'm not nobility."

"That has never been a problem for me." Diego replied.

"Nor for me." Alejandro added. "You have always been like a daughter to me, my dear. You marrying Diego would just make it official."

Victoria sat down in the chair she had vacated earlier with shock before looking up at them again. "So how does this help me again?"

"I am going to give the alcalde what he wants." Diego informed her. "Zorro."

"You can't!" Victoria exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"But you see…the law protects, Diego, from execution or harm." Don Alejandro enlightened her. "If the alcalde tries to execute Diego or any of us…it will be considered an act of treason."

"And since I am a cousin of the king, my word will outweigh anything the alcalde will say to the governor about my actions over the years." Diego also added.

"But-but Diego and I are only engaged. I'm not officially part of your family yet." Victoria enlightened them.

"Ah…but not if Padre Benitez marries us this morning _before_ I make my public appearance as Zorro." Diego told her.

Victoria's eyes went wide. "Madre a Dios! So soon?"

"Si, we can have a large wedding later and invite all of our family. But for now, we need to do this to save your tavern." Diego informed her and Alejandro agreed.

"But what about the banns? They need to be read three weeks before the wedding." Victoria asked.

"I have a special license." Diego stated. "I obtained it a while ago at my father's insistence." He told her as he glared as his father. "He didn't want anything standing in my way of giving him those grandbabies he so desires if I ever did find someone I was interested in marrying."

Victoria blushed. "Babies, Diego?"

Diego glanced at her with longing and desire. "Si, you do want to have children with me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, Diego." Victoria replied while a blush still graced her cheeks.

Alejandro clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Then it's settled. We go to the padre this morning and get you two married. Felipe and I can be your witnesses." Alejandro turned his attention to Diego. "I'm assuming by how close you and Felipe are that he knew all about…" And he drew a 'Z' in the air.

Diego smiled wide. "Si, Felipe has been a great help with my fight against injustice." He told his father as he and Victoria shared a loving glance.

Alejandro shook his head, but decided not to question it as he watched his son and Victoria embrace each other with love. After all these years they will finally be together. Don Alejandro was in awe. His son is Zorro and is finally going to get married. Despite Diego's risky plan and the danger that lay ahead for all of them, Alejandro couldn't help but grin ear to ear. _"Grandbabies."_

 _Author's Note: I have no idea if there was ever actually a Spanish law that stated that harming a royal relative was an act of treason punishable by death. Although, it's plausible. I'm sure there must have been some law to that effect in existence. It only makes sense._

 _I actually have some ideas on how to continue this and make it into another short story. So, who knows, I may add onto this later at some point. Although, no promises._


End file.
